


【萨莫】洛丽塔 07

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及童车描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE，无对家人刻意抹黑及死亡情节。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 07

 

** **Part.** ** ** **15** **

　　亲爱的女士们，先生们。

　　在休息之后，我可以继续为您讲述我与沃菲后来的故事。

　　当我离开那座小城，尚且不知我从此开始了人生中与沃菲最长久的分离与守望，或者说，那时在我内心早已不将此作为可以重逢的“别过”，而咬文嚼字地认为是永恒的“诀别”。我独自怀揣心中绝望而宽慰的痛苦，回到当初曾逃离的城市。吹拂我的仍是和暖而美好的风，它们亲吻我的伤疤，但永远不会带我回到哪儿去。在阴郁、温亮的街上，我意识到我向下坠落，再也没有终点。

　　正因我认为不会再见，从此就放任自己内心的一切狂妄生长。公寓已经落满灰尘，浴室的墙壁有些因为闷湿而絮化，在收拾的时候，我一次又一次回忆当初我与沃菲的某次重逢，狭窄旅馆里昏暗的走廊，布满霉斑的天花板，还有他温热的、瘦弱的腰。或者，那个我亲吻他的公寓，那块总是布满雾气的毛玻璃，当他趴在上面看我的时候，我可以坦然正视，我有多少次也心怀隐秘的渴望——让那镜子碎裂，木板裂开，袒露出的是外面与浴室的暖黄不同的白色日光，它们透进来，割裂我，我拥抱着我的沃菲，像我们告别之前那天夜里——共舞，他站在我的脚面，我昏昏沉沉，欣喜若狂。

　　我雇佣了一个胖胖的黑人保姆崔西，她老的的脑子已经很糊涂，却总记得干活，手脚麻利——在粗壮的手臂上，还有年轻时留下的鞭伤。

　　我跟她说什么，她是不会认真的，所以我大可以在书房挂一块小黑板，“1，2，3，……”，每天擦掉涂改一次，有时候崔西问我：“先生，这是什么？”我就回答，“我在算我还能活多久呢。”

　　后来，崔西也会帮我去涂改，她站在板凳上认真捏着粉笔，歪歪扭扭的字迹落在我眼中，慢慢跳动，沃菲站在那儿说，“好久啦，亲爱的安东尼奥。”我倚在门边，毫不绅士地咬嘴里的烟蒂，青白色的烟弥漫在我的眼前旋转，上升。“对，沃菲。”我回答他，“很久，很久啦。”

　　现在，要追述彼时发生的一切，读者需要记住的并不是黑板上的字，也不是我日渐被香烟搞的总是发痒的咽喉。而是那些日子里，天上坠落的日光或星星，地上升起的蒸汽、尘土与树叶，街道上飞驰的垃圾袋和汽车；还要记住，被无意间弄皱的旧明信片，无数散漫而曲折的旅行，有时，远处站台驶过的火车在又热又潮的恐怖深夜发出一绝望的长啸，混杂着力量与歇斯底里，拖出撕心裂肺、不祥的回声。

　　崔西在早上把窗帘拉开，帮我拿来报纸、信和邮件，然后戴着老花镜坐在一边用童话书认字。我在沙发那儿做剪报，笔记很厚，可以慢慢地、精细地做。亲爱的、天才的小音乐家，他被众人围绕，百无聊赖、懒洋洋让人讨厌。照片里还有记者拥挤挣扎的手臂，或许还有狂热追随者的，在灰白的印刷色中显得干枯而扭曲，迫不及待去拉他。他亲吻手中的花，然后抛出来。

　　他问：“你爱我吗？”

　　“是的。”我温和地回答，又用手掌盖上了他的眼睛，就看不到了。

　　达彭特仍然时常在游历中寄信来找我，他邀请我去各个地方，告诉我：“去感受，去热爱，然后去创造。”但我困守在这座繁华城市的巨大牢笼中，仍然不停地谱曲，我这具空壳，终于被音符塞满了。

　　当我寄出的乐谱也开始在各大剧院演奏，我也好笑地惊奇于自己空前的创造力，一个人如果连灵魂也没有，只是任凭一副驱壳游荡在这个人世，那么他真是什么事都可以做得出来，这样的人，谁也不知道他的灵魂去了哪里。是被自己抛弃？还是被生活剥离？我们对此无从而知，但这样的人，我们在对他痛恨之余，也许更应该可怜一下他。

　　我最终还是决定出去，到远处走走，于是开始收拾行李，交代崔西请不要忘记——我们的、单薄的小黑板。那天下午，我折着自己要带的几件衬衫，崔西拿着姗姗来迟的几封信走进来，我让她放在桌子上，她就去帮我写黑板。

　　黄昏的晕红醺醺然地鼓胀，压进屋里来了，我把变成粉红色的信拆开，先是达彭特的，他仍试图说服我，却也提到自己最近碰到了很喜欢的年轻音乐新星——他们已经合作了一次，“……正在结伴进行作品巡演，不日将来您身边，万望……我的朋友……。”

　　我大略扫过，拆开下一封，很短，没有署名。

　　“我到你身边来。”

　　我又回头去看达彭特的信，他写：他们将在7月23日下午于市中心的剧院演出，然后停留一段日子，也许会来拜访。

　　请读者不要嘲笑我和我的神思恍惚，被带倒的椅子发出很大声响，崔西被吓到，从书房跑了出来，她最近举手不太方便，都把小黑板摘下来写字，因此她抱着那个单薄的，掉落粉尘的小板子问我：“怎么了？先生？”

　　“今天是什么日子呢？”

　　她说：“7月23日。”

　　又看了看怀里的黑板，憨直地说：“757天了，先生。”

　　我在屋子里走来走去，最终还是流下眼泪——懦弱的、愤怒的，来自一个衰老的灵魂。但我随后就安静地讶然，并将这些意外的液体抹去了。有些人只是一个喷嚏而已，而有些人注定是你生命里的癌症。在天鹅绒般的天幕里，我站在车边，跨进驾驶室前，崔西问我要不要做晚饭。

　　“像平常一样。”我说，“但是等等，请给我取一杯杜松子酒吧，只需要一口。”

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **1** ** ** **6** **

　　我隐约感到自己正陷落在某种命数之网中，为了打破它，我给自己添了点酒精的味道。这是一片温厚的、慈善的土地，充满恶意欢笑和魔法的地域。那天没人超车，也没人试图挤进我的汽车和它傲慢的斜长影子。我的敞篷车移动着，只像是全靠一根无形的银丝绳，连在无穷远处我看不见的广阔暮色。

　　我并不想在速度上取胜，我甚至并不多么迫切。但是，夜间的马儿啊，你慢慢地跑，轻轻地跑吧。这辆车爬上长长的坡，又朝坡下滚去，留心路边的时速限，让过慢悠悠的孩子，又像扫荡一般在空旷的公路上重划一条黑线。而我心中的，明燎的火焰，这样着了魔的告诉我：他在前面，在未来，在太阳最后挤进的那条暗夜的云隙。

　　直到我来到市中心那家剧院，我的脉搏接近100次每分，四十分钟前它是70次。演出已经结束了，结束了将近一小时，我站在人们稀稀拉拉来往的门口，几乎是愚蠢的茫然和等待了一会儿。后来我意识到我远比我想的要了解沃菲在演出中的习惯——人们不会那么快放他离开，他也更喜欢在后台和人多混点时间。

　　为什么，我要扯这么多，这么多的无意义的东西？只是本来，我写到这里就已经无法抑制颤抖的、疼痛的胸腔中的鼓噪，而这些又在我的笔下流淌出来。我走了进去，表明身份后就被工作人员认为是“音乐家间的客套与交际”而放进后台。直到我推开休息室的门，我反而平静甚至面无表情，并想到了再见的、彬彬有礼的虚伪说辞：

　　“您最近好吗？小先生。”我的小先生。

　　“我过的不错，也十分挂念您，列奥波德身体好吗？南内尔，好姑娘，她怎么样了？”我的沃菲。

　　但房间里没有人说话，只有哗哗翻动纸张的声音，我先看到凌乱的，尖锐的白色纸角，接着是一双手——不是他。

　　达彭特惊讶地看着我，然后热情地笑了，他拉着我和我聊天，我问他：你的小音乐家在哪里？他说：“不知道呀，一下台，他就溜个没影儿。您可不知道他有多么难缠——多么让人头疼的小家伙！但也没法苛责他——小害虫！”

　　“是的。”我说。“是的。”

　　请继续伴我和我的车轮驶行，乌云就缀在我的身后，我回家去。车被稳稳当当停好了，我上楼，用钥匙试了几次插进锁孔，一边脱外套一边进客厅，这些都进行的很慢。崔西跑过来给我指了指我的书房，直到身后关门声将我的影子剪断，我才终于明白我的耳朵里听到了什么——音乐，钢琴声。

　　“他说他是来拜访您，先生。”崔西说。

　　我点点头就走过去，书房门开着，我站在那儿。

　　站在那儿，几步之外是沃菲弹琴的侧脸，金色的，仍然调皮翘起的几缕发丝随着旋律和他的身体颤动，那双苍白的、瘦而纤细的手，可以看到手背上牵引指尖的细细掌骨，像琴键后敲打音弦的琴锤。

　　多简单。两年来我一直疼痛的恶症是多么简单，就像一簇衰朽的菌丝。

　　他瞥见我，一个漂亮的收音——停下，然后双手撑着琴凳，灵活地收腿，蜷着高高抬起，转过来。可他已经长高了，这个琴凳也有些高，于是尚未换下的、演出时穿的昂贵西装，小腿处的布料在琴键下木板的下棱狠狠擦过，一道印子出现了，他也痛呼一声。随后跳起来，直直看向我。

　　“都是你的错。”他粗鲁地喊。

　　我说，“沃菲。”他就不说话了。

　　他坐到床边，现在我仍然蹲在这里，沃菲却已经长大了很多。他长高了，瘦削、活泼，不再穿短裤，换上西服和皮鞋，眉目里有了青年的神采。可他又不是那么成熟。当我的双手抚上他的脚踝，掌心蹭着小腿的弧度将裤脚缓慢上推，褶皱的布料摩擦皮肤，小心翼翼地低声作响。

　　我没有药油，只抚摸着那一条充血鼓胀的猩粉色，没有用力。又说，“沃菲。”

　　他低头来看我，伸出手用指尖划过我的眼尾，我不知道他敏感的指腹是否已经触到了几条细纹，因而沉默下来，并身体后倾。他眸中的快乐就此消失，顿了一会儿，来吻我的额头。

　　“你为什么紧张？”

　　“我不知道。”我回答。他就用一种审视的姿态，高高在上地打量我。在我们身边，被他按陷下去的床褥的阴影里，他拿出一支签字笔，在手指间翻转，对我说，“你要不要我的签名？”

　　我安静地点点头，他就又有点生气了。直到现在，他依然喜欢这样生气——莫名其妙，又因为别人对这种莫名其妙的包容。

　　因此他真的言出必践，笔尖在我的胸膛游走，他写的很慢，隔着衬衫细滑的布料，我仍然感受到一些痛痒的滚动。后来他起了玩心，慢条斯理，一颗颗解开我的纽扣，写到我裸露的肩膀上去，我这时才仔细看，他乱糟糟地写：安东尼奥·萨列里。

　　“你写错了，沃菲。”

　　“没写错。”他看了我一眼，低声在我耳边回答。

　　他坐的很靠后，更柔软地陷入床铺的同时，小腿得以离地，轻轻地踢动，这时就用鞋尖一下下地踢到我的膝盖上来——持续的痛和痒，窗外的光挤进我们近乎相贴的额头之间，他的眼神就变得模糊了。但这样的挑逗，他做的熟练而恶劣，两年之后，仍一如既往向我昭示主人的任性与掌控欲。

　　我将脸贴在他的腿面，正在此时，夜色已经完全沉降，我在心中喟叹，感到他用手掌摩挲我的颓然垮下的脊背。“亲爱的安东尼奥。”他说。我吻了他的手背，之后则在试图站起身时被他拉了一把，因此不得不将双手撑在他身侧。我们都静默了一会儿，“现在，我倒想你生我的气了。”他皱着眉头，不解地、无可奈何地说。

　　房间里的灯光昏沉，他握着我的手腕，指尖轻轻压着我的脉搏，无意识似地颤动手指，温热贴紧又松开，不知所措似地苦恼，但我总还能从他的装模作样中找到固有的惫懒与狡猾。这个我半陌生的、半熟悉的，稚嫩的青年，我于是将他推开，掐住了他的脖子。

　　但随之他就将我揽过去，我们接吻，一个深入却又浅薄的，充斥喘息的真正意义上的吻。

　　我抬起头，他上气不接下气地笑，亲密地凑在我颈边磨蹭。“这是什么？”他问。

　　“不是什么。”我说。

　　“这是安东尼奥·萨列里。”


End file.
